Thomas & Mary: Un Amor Prohibido
by arissita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un mozo del rey se enamorará de la princesa Mary y ella de él? ¿Y si este amor tuviera conssecuencias para ambos? Primer fic de The Tudors
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Showtime, yo solo transcribo mis locuras en llos.**

**Esta historia nació a partir de un sueño que tuve una noche, me emocione tanto que tuve que plasmarlo en papel (ya me siento Stephenie Meyer) y pues vengo a mostrarselo.**

**Ignoren a los Thomas que han salido en The Tudors o en la historia de la dinastía Tudor, es Thomas porque así lo escuche en mi sueño jajaja.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Thomas POV**

Iba por los pasillos del palacio porque era requerido en los aposentos del rey, debía entregar unos documentos importantes que debía atender con brevedad.

-¡El señor Thomas! – Fui anunciado y entre a las habitaciones de su majestad, hice una reverencia para el rey, cuando la vi…

Lady Mary.

Deje la bandeja con los documentos frente a rey y fui a pararme a la ventana detrás del rey para no molestar. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de la belleza de la hija mayor del rey.

Creo que de se tanto mirarla, se dio cuenta de la intensidad de mi mirada que volteo a verme. Inmediatamente me sonrojo por haber sido pillado en la acción y dirigí mis ojos al cuadro que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Señor Thomas! – Requirió el rey y me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraba.

-¿Si, su majestad? – Pregunte, tratando de que mis ojos se quedarán en el suelo y no posar la mirada en Lady Mary.

-Escolte a Lady Mary a sus aposentos, tengo una reunión muy importante con las cabezas del Concejo – Asentí y retrocedi un poco mientras el rey se dirigia a la princesa.

La observe y quede maravillado cuando se ponía de pie, sin perder su postura y elegancia, digna de una hija de Catalina de Aragon.

Me acerque a ella, hice una reverencia y alargue mi mano para que la tomara. Deseando que la tomara.

-¿Lady Mary? – Volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa, de esas que solo tiene para sus doncellas, puso su mano sobre la mía y salimos a los pasillos que daban a sus aposentos.

-Es muy amable de su parte escoltarme – se dirigió a mi y me saco de mis pensamientos – se que debe estar ocupado, señor Thomas.

-Es un placer acatar las ordenes de su majestad, Lady Mary – le conteste con una sonrisa – especialmente si se refieren a usted.

Alejo la mirada cuando dije aquellas palabras, haciendo que en el proceso sus mejillas se inundarán con un color rojizo.

Sonreí internamente por su sonrojo, su lo hubiera tomado de mala manera ya me hubiera dicho que cometí una impertinencia y una falta de respeto hacia ella, así que debo pensar que le gusto mi halago.

El camino hacia sus aposentos se me hizo muy largo, esos pasillos en partes llenos de gente y en otros con tan poca, lo bueno de ir por ahí en esos momentos es que todos hacían un pasillo para que Lady Mary pasará.

Abrí la puerta con la mano que me quedaba libre y entro, siendo recibida por sus doncellas a las cuales les dirigió otra sonrisa de afecto.

Entre a la sala de estar de las habitaciones y me quede en silencio, recto y con los brazos detrás de mi espalda, esperando la orden para retirarme mientras ella se ocupaba de algunas cosas con sus doncellas.

Son estos momentos en los que soy feliz de ser parte de la corte y especialmente ser parte de la de ella… desde que el rey se tomo la libertad de traer de vuelta a Lady Mary al palacio de Londres, fueron sus ordenes que yo sería el único hombre que pondría un pie en los aposentos de la princesa.

Podía observar lo grácil que es, sus movimientos fluidos a pesar del calor y tener que llevar esas ropas. La sonrisa fácil y radiante que le daba a sus doncellas y ellas le regresaban.

Es diferente estando en sus aposentos, aquí esta relajada, sin tensiones y sin el rostro sin emociones, aquí es… feliz.

-Señor Thomas – Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, para darme cuenta de que la habitación había sido desocupada.

Pose mis ojos en los suyos, era la parte de Lady Mary que decía mas de mil palabras y me había cautivado el saber que tanto decía con ellos, pero con el tiempo que llevo a su servicio, solo he aprendido a descifrar uno. Justo el de este momento.

-Lady Mary – Hizo un gesto de que la siguiera y la seguí a través de la habitación, hasta llegar a una preliminar a su habitación personal.

Esa donde estaba una larga mesa para sus doncellas y una más pequeña con solo 2 sillas, que es normalmente donde le doy los recados del rey.

Volteo a verme mordiéndose el labio, es un gesto adorable que tanto me gustaba. Dejo de morderlo para darme una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento, paso a mi lado y mis ojos no se pudieron despegar de ella.

La pude ver cerrar las puertas de la habitación y cuando puso el cerrojo pude relajarme y sonreír abiertamente por primera vez en todo el día.

Me acerque lo más rápido posible a ella y la abracé con fuerza, llevando mis labios a los suyos.

Mis labios pedían los suyos con insistencia y fervor, mis manos se sabían de memoria el recorrido que hacía estremecer a Mary de pies a cabeza.

Una de ellas fue subiendo lentamente, acariciando, su espalda hasta situarse en su nuca, enredándose con el sedoso cabello ondulado de Mary. La otra fue en dirección opuesta, bajando hasta su cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Tus doncellas deben sospechar lo que esta pasando aquí – sonreí diciendo entre beso y beso – es poco común que la princesa pida quedarse a solar con el mozo tanto tiempo y tan seguido – Dije soltando una risita, sin dejar de besar esos labios tan adictivos.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cabello y empujando mi rostro contra el suyo, tratando y queriendo ser uno solo. Era en ese momento cuando parábamos, cuando las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de control y sus gemidos empezaban a romper mi cordura.

Nos separamos, me incline y le di un beso en la frente antes de unirlas. Entrelacé una de sus manos con la mía y la dirigí a mi pecho, entre nosotros y pude ver sus ojos que no se despegaban de los míos… esos que son los que de dicen tantas cosas cuando estamos solos.

-Yo también, Mary – Sonreí con tristeza y le di un beso en los labios.

Normalmente así eran nuestros encuentros, a escondidas de todos, de los oídos y ojos del rey.

¿Cómo es que la princesa se enamoro de un simple mozo? Es la pregunta que me hago desde que empezamos con esto, pero no me importa el por qué, si ella dice que me ama es lo único que me importa.

----------------

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, este apenas y es el primer capitulo. Si obtengo varios reviews o al menos 1 persona que quiera seguir leyendo la continuación de esta historia, subiré los demás capitulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto y este capitulo esta dedicado a la única persona que me ha dejado Review.**

**Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el primer capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Ese día había estado muy ocupado en la corte con el rey, no había tenido excusa ni tiempo para ir a visitar a Mary a sus aposentos y tampoco la había visto en la corte el día de hoy. Me preocupe, porque normalmente siempre que hay baile en la corte viene a saludar a sus majestades.

-¡Lady Mary! – Escuche que la presentaban e inmediatamente, me posicione de una manera que podía verla de frente.

La observe con escrutinio: sus brazos unidos sobre el pecho con las manos entrelazadas, sus doncellas detrás de ella y saludando al rey con una gran reverencia y una sonrisa, aunque no irradien el mismo destello de cuando sonríe a sus doncellas… o a mi.

Eso hizo que un sentimiento de arrogancia me cubriera por completo, porque solo en privado se mostraba como realmente es: la tierna y sensible Mary, con su bondad y buenos sentimientos me había cautivado por completo.

Después de saludar al rey, vi que le dio una mirada despectiva a la nueva reina y volvió su mirada al rey, sonriéndole. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír ante la escena.

Se por palabras de la misma Mary lo que siente hacia la nueva reina, para ella fue una enorme devastación haber perdido a la reina Jane cuando se sentía tan bien a su lado, como si fuera su madre. Y después de su muerto, vino la reina Anne, con quien congenio a la primera. Fue una lástima que ese matrimonio tampoco hubiera durado lo suficiente.

Fue con ese matrimonio con la Liga Protestante que me di cuenta de que el Duque Phillip de Bavaria, primo de la reina Anne, estuvo negociando con el rey para obtener la mano de Mary en matrimonio.

Esas semanas fueron las peores de mi existencia, sabiendo que probablemente la perdería para siempre…

_-Ese es mi destino como hija del rey, Thomas – me decía Mary acariciando mi mejilla, tratando de calmarme – soy simplemente un objeto con el cual negociar al mejor postor._

_-Como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes… - Susurre contra su frente, triste por la cruda realidad que me había golpeado repentinamente._

-¡Mozo! – Escuche que el rey Henry le llamaba y tuve que salir de mis recuerdos, me acerque a él para llenar su copa, y la de la reina, de vino.

En todo lo que duro Mary en el baile de la corte la estuve observando, parecía triste… tenía muchas ganas de acercarme a ella y estrecharla entre mis manos y consolarla de lo que sea que la estuviera molestando.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Mary solo se quedaba unos momentos en la corte y después de retiraba a sus aposentos, lo malo es que no sabía si me esperaría hasta que el rey se retirará o se terminará la fiesta.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, era cerca de media noche cuando el rey anuncio que se retiraba a descansar, suspire y haciendo una reverencia me decidí. Cuando vi que el rey salio del salón me dirigí en dirección opuesta, para salir y rodear el salón sin que nadie me viera y poder reunirme con Mary.

Toque dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Mary hasta que una de las doncellas me abrió.

-¿Qué desea, señor Thomas? Es algo tarde para molestar a mi señora – Replicó Jane, de todas las doncellas, ella es la más renuente.

-Traigo un mensaje de su majestad para Lady Mary, Lady Jane – Respondí con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Sin muchas ganas, me dejo entrar, nadie le daba una negativa a un mensaje del rey, fueran las horas que fueran.

Espere en la misma sala de siempre a que llamarán a Mary.

-Es un poco tarde, señor Thomas – escuche decir a Mary a mis espaldas – estaba preparándome para dormir.

Con el corazón latiéndome como si acabará de terminar una carrera, me volteé para tener a Mary delante de mí. Creo que mi corazón va a fallarme y dejarme muerto frente a ella después de verla con su atuendo de cama y apenas una bata cubriéndola.

-Lamento haberla molestado tan tarde, milady – le dije con voz estrangulada – espero pueda disculparme, pero he venido por ordenes de su majestad.

Espere que Mary diera orden a sus doncellas para que salieran de la habitación y de paso cerrarán las puertas.

-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte cuando nos quedamos solos y pude observarla con mayor detenimiento.

Inmediatamente sus ojos rojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y cubrí la distancia que nos separaba para poder abrazarla.

Sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban la chaqueta de mi uniforme, pero no me importo con tal de que Mary pudiera sentirse mejor.

Sin pensar mucho si era un atrevimiento o no, tome a Mary en brazos y entre a su habitación personal, sentándola en el sofá junto conmigo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Después de minutos que parecieron horas, se tranquilizo un poco y yo trate de relajarme un poco, pero no podía sin saber que había provocado este episodio.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – y asintió contra mi pecho - ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de tus lágrimas?

Y no recibí respuesta, me aleje un poco para poder observar como se mordía el labio, espere, sin presionarla.

-Ella vino, Katherine Howard, dijo que estaba celosa porque ella era menor que yo y ya estaba casada… - escuche a Mary estremecerse – y que yo nunca iba a encontrar alguien con quien casarme – Sentencio.

-Yo te amo y si por mí fuera, te desposaría en este mismo instante – Sonreí amargamente y la abracé fuerte.

Esas palabras eran un golpe duro de cruel realidad, porque si estuviera en mis manos, Mary fuera mi esposa para esos momentos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados, por largo tiempo. Los dos sabíamos que lo que teníamos era peligroso y que no llegaría a ningún lado, pero era algo que deseábamos con intensidad, nos amamos y mientras tuviéramos nuestros momentos como este, todo lo demás no importaba.

-Debo irme, tus doncellas sospecharán más y alguien puede verme salir de tus aposentos a esta hora – Dije en contra de mi voluntad, pero su bienestar es lo más importante.

-No te vayas – Susurro cerca de mí y quede totalmente paralizado.

¿Escuche bien? Volteé a ver a Mary a los ojos, no podía estar pidiéndome eso. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que sentí a Mary moverse y besarme, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

La sostuve fuerte contra mi costado, besándola con la misma necesidad que ella estaba demostrando.

Mis manos fueron directo a sus hombros, deslizando con cuidado la bata de seda que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Mary, sobrepasándome por primera vez con ella.

Trazando un camino de besos por su mandíbula, su cuello y su hombro, escuchando la respiración agitada y gemidos de Mary en mi oído.

Que Dios me perdone por lo que voy hacer.

Tome a Mary en brazos y camine hasta su cama, dejándola con suavidad sobre ella. Quite mis botas en el proceso y parte del excesivo vestuario que nos era obligado a llevar en la corte.

Sentí un jalon en mi brazo y volteé a ver a Mary, que estaba mirándome con ojos brillantes. Sonreí y me recosté sobre ella.

-Te amo – Confesé y asalte sus labios con intensidad.

Lento y con suavidad, me repetía a mi mismo, así es como debía ser con Mary. Una cristiana que rompía sus votos de castidad, la linda devota cristiana por la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Deshice el nudo de su ropa de cama, sacándola por su cabeza para tenerla sonrojada y desnuda frente a mi.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – Susurre cuando la tuve en todo su esplendor, con su piel cremosa y suave, con un encantador olor a lilas que me vuelve loco.

Quite, con ayuda de Mary, mi camisa para quedar con el torso desnudo. Froté con delicadeza aquellas dos cumbres, del tamaño perfecto para mis manos, mientras Mary se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo.

Arqueo su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros puntos más íntimos entraran en contacto, haciéndome gemir casi con dolor por querer unirme a su cuerpo.

Sentí las manos de Mary bajar por mi pecho desnudo hasta mis pantalón, desabrochando cada botón de este con tortuosa lentitud. Una vez desabotonado el pantalón, lo bajo lo más que pudo, dejando descubierto parte de mi anatomía.

Observe su rostro sonrojado, bese sus mejillas y después me ocupe de sus labios, en un beso suave y tranquilo, tratando de que disfrutara lo más posible de nuestro encuentro.

Saque mi pantalón, dejándome en igualdad de condiciones con Mary. Me sorprendió la ansiedad y necesidad que Mary estaba demostrando, abriendo sus piernas como si supiera lo que se avecina. Sonreí con ternura y acaricié las mejillas de Mary.

-Trata de relajarte, querida – bese sus labios – recuerda que te amo.

El ángel frente a mi sonrío y lentamente entre a ella, haciendo que Mary frunciera el seño con fuerza y hundiera sus manos en mi espalda.

Me quede quieto mientras la respiración de Mary se normalizaba y abría un poco los ojos.

-Te amo – Me dijo en respuesta y gemí, al sentir sus movimientos, deseosa de que continuará.

Empecé a moverme acompasadamente, centrándome siempre en ella, en satisfacerla y en hacerla disfrutar al máximo.

Eleve sus caderas para mayor fricción en su centro y aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos. Ver a Mary aferrada a las sabanas de la cama y retorciéndose de placer era la mejor imagen de mi vida.

Sentí que estaba por terminar, solo faltaba poco para llegar al momento que estaba deseando y después de escuchar el gemido – casi grito – de Mary, con un par de movimientos más me derrame dentro de ella y caí sobre ella. Exhausto, sudoroso y tratando de que entrará aire a mis pulmones.

Me recosté a un lado de Mary y la sentí moverse y situarse sobre mi pecho. La estreche entre mis brazos y ahí nos quedamos.

-Te amo – Susurro y me beso antes de quedarse dormida.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de la historia universal y de Showtime por darnos esta gran historia en la televisión, yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Chica, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia como antes. Como bien sabes, los capitulos son para ti.**

**CAPITULO 3**

El tiempo paso volando después de ese encuentro con Mary, las cosas habían evolucionado entre nosotros porque ahora las cosas no se quedaban en simples besos, sino que avanzaban la mayoría de las veces.

Mary es tan entusiasta cuando estábamos en la cama, que siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender nuevas formas.

Desde esa noche que habíamos pasado juntos, empecé a pensar una manera de librarme de la corte y poder llevarme a Mary conmigo, algo imposible y estúpido, ¿cómo un siervo iba a poder librarse del rey con su hija?

No da a su hija en matrimonio con hijos de reyes, con el emperador ni siquiera con el primo de la reina Anne… mucho menos con un mozo cualquiera sin título de nobleza.

Fui a los aposentos de Mary a darle un recado del rey, me puso ansioso el camino, porque tenía muchas ganas de verla. Hacia unos días que solo a lo lejos la podía ver y estar junto a ella, ni se diga.

Una de las doncellas me dio el pase hacia las habitaciones de la princesa y se veía algo extraña, como si estuviera preocupada, espero que no tenga ese rostro por Mary.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarle un poco pálida esperándome, me tense y me preocupe, con ganas de entrar corriendo y abrazarla, saber que le ocurre. Pero me contuve, no con las doncellas a su alrededor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, milady? – Le pregunte, observando sus ojos, preocupado por ella.

Sonrío de lado, con esfuerzo y con un gesto hizo irse a las doncellas. No espere a que terminaran de salir cuando me acerque a Mary, arrodillándome a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? – Volví a preguntarle, acariciando su mejilla.

La vi fruncir el seño y apunto hacia un bote que estaba cerca de la mesa, lo tome y lo puse entre nosotros. Estaba más que familiarizado cuando alguien quería regresar el estómago.

Suspire y sostuve su cabello mientras regresaba lo que había desayunado.

Fui por un vaso de agua para que se enjuagará la boca después de que termino de regresar su estómago en el bote, cuando termino suspiro y se sentó lo mejor posible.

-Será mejor que descanses, Mary – la tome en brazos porque apenas tenía fuerza para nada - ¿necesitas algo? Llamaré al doctor – Quise levantarme, pero tomo mi brazo.

-No es necesario, estaré bien – dijo en un susurro – estoy bien ahora que estas conmigo – Sonreí ante su confesión.

Acaricié su cabello y mejilla, al menos no tenía fiebre, eso era bueno, solo espero que no sea nada grave.

-Tengo que retirarme, el rey me espera – la mire con intensidad – regresaré esta noche a ver como sigues – tome su mano y la apreté con suavidad – te amo.

La bese tiernamente en los labios y sentí como respondió.

-Yo también te amo.

El rey no se preocupo por la salud de su hija cuando le avise sobre su estado, solo me dijo que estaba bien y que después fuera a ver que no le faltará nada y que sus doncellas se estuvieran haciendo cargo de la princesa.

Estuve todo el día ocupado, para no estar pensando constantemente en la salud de Mary y no se me notará la ansiedad.

Esa noche, después de terminar mis deberes con el rey, me dirigí a los aposentos de Lady Mary, teniendo autorización del rey no estaba tan preocupado de que alguien me viera caminar hacia ese lugar.

Ahora fue Elizabeth quien abrió la puerta, ella no perdió el tiempo y me hizo pasar a la habitación de Mary, sacando a las doncellas de ese lugar para dejarnos solos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Le pregunte, acercándome a su lado y sentándome en la cama.

Tome su mano y ya no estaba tan fría, se veía mucho mejor a como la encontré en la mañana que vine a verla.

-Tenemos un problema – Me dijo muy seriamente Mary y me tense.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, queriendo procesar y adivinar lo que iba a decirme, jamás me lo imaginaría.

-Estoy embarazada – Ay Dios mío y todos los santos…

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunte nervioso, tenso y empezando a sudar de la preocupación y el miedo.

Mary me dio una mirada de preocupación, si yo estaba nervioso, ahora ella que es la que esta embarazada siendo hija del rey y sin estar casada.

-No te preocupes - acaricié su rostro – encontraremos una solución – Dije con firmeza.

Me recosté a su lado, sabiendo que ahora más que nunca me necesitaba y ciertamente yo también la necesitaba.

Porque ciertamente, acabamos de meternos en el peor problema de todos, si el rey se llega a enterar mandará a Mary lejos, si es que no le hace algo peor y yo terminaré con el verdugo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero sacarlas de dudas: mi Thomas no es Culpepper, esta historia salio de un sueño bien extraño en donde Henry llamo Thomas a mi personaje, es por eso que se llama así y no por otra cosa.**

**Los personajes son de la historia universal y Showtime, yo solo los uso para mis fines literarios jejeje :P**

**CAPITULO 4**

En los días siguientes había pensado en un plan, lo suficientemente bien elaborado como para que nadie sospechara nada. La vida de mi familia estaba en riesgo al tratar de sacarlos de la horrible vida que les esperaba en la corte si se enteraban de lo sucedido.

Era la primera vez que me sentía parte de algo importante y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me arrebate la felicidad, aunque tenga que correr y esconderme el resto de mis días.

El plan ya estaba hecho, ahora solo necesito convencer a Mary de que venga conmigo. Al rey Henry no le importa lo que les suceda, mientras el príncipe Edward este saludable no hay nada más importante para el rey.

Mientras más rápido le dijera a Mary de mis planes y tratará de persuadirla para que venga conmigo, más pronto podré hablar con el rey para que me libere de la corte.

-Vengo con unas misivas para Lady Mary de parte de Su Majestad, el Rey – Me anuncié cuando llegue a los aposentos de la princesa.

Una de sus damas de compañía asintió y me llevo junto a ella a la antesala de su habitación.

-Lady Mary, el señor Thomas – Anuncio y Mary alejo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo para observarme y sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, Lady Rhosyn – La chica hizo una reverencia y nos dejo solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has tenido algún otro malestar? – Le pregunte, nervioso, acercándome a ella y besando su frente.

-Estoy bien, nada que relajarme y respirar no puedan ayudar – Me dijo y sonrío, espero que lo haya hecho de felicidad por llevar a mi hijo en su vientre.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que va a pasar, Mary – le dije muy serio, sentándome a su lado - tu vida y la de mi hijo están en peligro al seguir en la corte, si el rey llega a enterarse que esperas un hijo no quiero saber de lo que es capaz de hacerles y es muy probable que yo termine con el verdugo.

Tembló cuando le hable de mis temores, creo que también los compartía conmigo porque tomo mi mano entre la suya y la apretó suavemente.

-¿Qué propones? – Pregunto cabizbaja.

-Irnos de la corte lo más pronto posible – sentencie y levanto el rostro para verme – puedo decirle al rey que las propiedades de mi familia necesitan mi atención inmediata y tu puedes decirle que prefieres estar en el campo hasta sentirte mejor de salud.

No era un plan tan malo, ya que si el rey aceptaba podíamos irnos fuera de Inglaterra en cuanto pusiéramos un pie fuera de la corte.

-Tendríamos que ser muy cuidadosos con todo, Thomas – me dijo Mary después de estarnos varios minutos en silencio – si algo sale mal, no quiero pensar en lo que mi padre nos haría.

Me relaje un poco, me enternecía esa pequeña mujer que estaba junto a mi y que adoraba por ser la portadora de mi hijo.

-Eso era lo que quería saber, Mary, que aceptabas salir de la corte conmigo… podemos ir a España con la familia de tu madre o a los países bajos, se que tienes buena relación con Anne de Cleves.

Mi Mary se quedo pensativa, esperaba tener una respuesta positiva.

-No quiero ir a un lugar donde me conozcan, Thomas, eso sería arriesgarnos y arriesgar la vida del bebé – Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre todavía plano.

-No se hable más, arreglaré mi situación como mozo del rey y partiremos cuanto antes, nos reuniremos en el camino a la propiedad de campo donde te alojas y de ahí nos iremos lejos, los tres juntos – Le prometí y pude ver sus ojos brillando de alegría.

Le di un beso profundo con una nueva esperanza en mi pecho, deseando que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nos estamos acercando al final, debo decirles que solo queda este capitulo y otro más.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la historia universal y a Showtime por haberlos llevado a la pantalla, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Estaba nervioso por lo que iba hacer, en todos mis años dentro de la corte no había escuchado ni conocido a alguien que hubiera decidido marcharse de la corte y de un puesto como el mió siendo el mozo personal del rey.

Pero después de que Mary me confirmo que el rey le había dado el permiso para ausentarse de la corte mientras su salud se recuperaba, eso me había dado un enorme incentivo.

Si las cosas salían bien, dentro de unos cuantos días Mary y yo podremos estar juntos para siempre, esperando la llegada de nuestro hijo.

-El señor Thomas, su majestad – Me anunciaron mientras yo me quedaba en la puerta, esperando ser llamado.

-Hágalo pasar – Dijo el rey y entre, viendo como quitaba su vista de unos pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa para posar sus ojos en mí.

Inmediatamente me puse nervioso, nunca me había visto con tanta fijeza y eso me hacía sentir ansioso, como si supiera la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí.

-¿Y bien, señor Thomas? Que acaso le comieron la lengua… ¡no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo!

-Lo siento, majestad – hice una reverencia – solo estoy aquí, para implorarle a su benévola persona, un permiso especial para poder ausentarme de la corte y sus servicio, alteza.

El rey se quedo en silencio, como procesando mis palabras y yo no podía estar más ansioso al querer escuchar su respuesta.

-¿A qué se debe esta decisión, señor Thomas? El ser el mozo personal del rey es un gran reconocimiento y usted quiere dejarlo, no tiene sentido.

Me miraba con ojos penetrantes, no podía flaquear en estos momentos ni que los nervios me ganarán, Mary y nuestro futuro hijo son mi fuerza.

-Mi padre ha fallecido recientemente y mi madre no sabe como hacerse cargo de las propiedades familiares y como no tengo ningún hermano, es mi deber como hijo único y heredero universal hacerme cargo del patrimonio familiar.

Dios, por favor haz que me crea y me libere del compromiso de ser su mozo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien quiere renunciar a la corte solo por la familia, me extraña en usted señor Thomas – me miro intensamente – pero ahora con la reina Katherine como mi esposa y el príncipe Edward, creo entender lo que ese significado es… así que puede retirarse de la corte y regresar en 6 meses.

No lo podía creer, el rey no puso resistencia… ¿serán ciertos los rumores que la nueva reina lo había suavizado? No quiero saberlo, lo único que me importa es que me haya podido librar de la corte sin mayor problema.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad, no hay ningún otro rey más benévolo que su alteza real, el rey Henry de Inglaterra – Hice una reverencia y salí del despacho del rey.

Tengo que ver a Mary para comunicarle las nuevas noticias y retomar nuestro camino hacia una vida juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estamos llegando al final, mis fieles lectoras. Solo es este y el final de esta historia, de mi bebé.**

**Los personajes son pertenecientes a la historia universal y a showtime.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Hoy sería el día en que Mary y yo nos iríamos de la corte, lejos del rey para empezar una nueva vida como una familia.

No puedo creer que las cosas hayan salido justo como las había planeado, no quería cantar victoria sino hasta que estuviéramos fuera de palacio y fuera del alcancé del rey.

-¿Lista? – Le pregunte a Mary cuando entre a sus aposentos.

Como mi última tarea: mi deber era escoltar a Lady Mary hasta la casa de campo donde el rey creerá que esta recuperándose.

-Lista, mi señor – Sonrío Mary, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa risa tan luminosa en su rostro.

-Entonces, adelante, princesa – Sonreí un poco más discreto.

Para guardar las apariencias, no podría viajar con Mary en el carruaje, ya que siendo todavía el mozo del rey debía ir en caballo en la parte trasera del carruaje, resguardándolo.

Cuando salimos de palacio y apenas habíamos recorrido 5 minutos de camino, no lo podía creer… por fin éramos libres.

La sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios tuvo que desaparecer cuando sentí la tierra vibrar bajo las patas de mi caballo y el ruido de varios caballos acercándose a donde estábamos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, caballeros? – cuestioné al ver la insignia de la casa real de Inglaterra en su uniforme – como bien sabrán, escolto a la princesa Mary a su casa de campo.

No me gusto la forma en que me miraban los soldados.

-Señor Thomas, queda arrestado por alta traición a la corona real… en nombre del rey Henry VIII debe acompañarnos a la torre – No me dieron tiempo de protestar cuando fui tirado del caballo y amarrado de manos con una soga.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pude ver como exigía Mary saliendo del carruaje.

-Lo sentimos, Lady Mary, pero es información confidencial y temo que usted también tiene que acompañarnos – Dijo más calmado el comandante de esa pequeña comitiva.

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi salud es un poco delicada y tengo el permiso del rey para poder retirarme a la casa real de campo – Volvió a insistir.

-Si no nos acompaña, tendré que usar la fuerza, señorita – soltó el comandante y me dieron ganas de echarme encima de él y golpearlo por la forma en que le hablaba a Mary – tengo ordenes estrictas de su majestad para usar la fuerza.

Pude ver como Mary se mordía el labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo y como volteo a verme, solo pude asentir con la cabeza para que no se pusiera más difícil, podían hacerle algo y dañar al bebé.

Me amarraron a un caballo para hacerme caminar detrás de el, no lo entendía, ¿qué habrá pasado para que el rey nos detuviera y me arrestarán? No quería pensar en que se haya podido enterar de nuestros planes y mucho menos de que Mary esperada un bebé.

Después de que los soldados me hayan dejado en la torre, pasaron unas horas antes de que vinieran a interrogarme.

-Señor Thomas, tenemos información de que planeaba huir con Lady Mary, hija mayor del rey y que aparte, tuvo la insolencia de propasarse con ella y manchar el nombre de su majestad, rey Henry embarazando a Lady Mary.

Un balde de agua helada cayo sobre mi y el mundo se abrió debajo de mi cuerpo, ¿cómo demonios se entero el rey?

No lo entendía, ¿quién? ¿por qué? Eran preguntas que circulaban en mi mente, las únicas que sabían que visitaba a la princesa, siempre bajo estrictas órdenes reales, eran sus damas de compañía.

¿Entonces…?

-¿Niega usted dichas acusaciones? – Insistió.

No podía decirle la verdad porque pondría en riesgo la vida de Mary y el bebé y si al rey se le había metido en la cabeza que esto era verdad, no tenía caso que lo negará.

-En ese caso, tendremos que refrescarle la memoria y enseñarle nuevamente a hablar – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ¡guardia!

Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba frente a la sala de torturas de la torre y me estaban esperando sonrientes los hombres encargados de la tortura.

Dios, por favor dame fuerza para sobrevivir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia porque ha llegado a su fin. Este es el último capitulo.**

**Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado mi historia y pues disfrute mucho escribirla y compartirla con ustedes.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la historia universal y a Showtime por la serie que medio la inspiración para esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 7**

_-Te dije que todo saldría bien – Me susurraron en el oído._

_-Te amo, Thomas, no sabes cuanto – Lloré al decir esas palabras._

_-Yo también te amo, a pesar de todo – Y me beso en los labios para silenciar mis sollozos._

-¡Madre! – un gritó infantil que me saco de mis pensamientos - ¡madre! ¡madre!

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a un pequeño castaño de 5 años corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

Sonreí al ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mi pequeño hijo es la mayor bendición en mi vida después de todo lo sucedido antes de su nacimiento.

Fueron unos momentos llenos de angustia y en los cuales temí por mi vida y la de mi bebé, después de que los guardias nos arrestaron a Thomas y a mi, estuve encerrada por horas en lo que habían sido mis aposentos en la corte y solo hasta que amaneció al siguiente día, mi padre fue a darme una buena bofetada.

En ese momento supe que sabía de los planes de Thomas y míos y que estaba esperando un hijo bastardo.

Charles Brandon había sido quien había intercedido por mí y gracias a una rápida carta por parte de mi familiar, el Emperador, había perdonado mi vida y la de mi hijo, exiliándome de por vida de la corte y mandándome a la frontera con España.

Una pequeña casa, 3 personas del servicio y 2 guardias fueron quienes recibieron a mi bebé el día en que nació.

-¡Madre! – Volvió a sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

-Encontré una rana en la orilla del arroyo, tienes que venir a verla – Tomo mi mano y empezó a jalarme en dirección del arroyo.

Reí de felicidad cuando llegamos al arroyo y tomo a la rana entre sus manos, feliz por su descubrimiento.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes jugar con lodo? Y mucho menos tomar animales entre tus manos, Thomas – lo reprendí cariñosamente – puedes enfermarte.

Me miro con ojos suplicantes y brillosos, esos ojos marrones que me hacen perderme por la luminosidad que heredaron de su padre.

-Muchas veces, madre – me sonrío – pero quería enseñarte que no tengo miedo – Me dijo y reí.

-No tienes nada que demostrar, hijo mío – tome la rana de sus manos para devolverla al arroyo y lo abracé – te amo, Thomas – Susurre y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**FIN**


End file.
